


Orange Drabble for whatserface YT2013

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel - All Media Types, Ghost Soup Infidel Orange
Genre: And why are there no GS betas in chat?, Drabbles are freaking hard yo, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Gen, I tried for like, LIKE I KNOW NO ONE LIKES ORANGE BUT GIVE ME A BREAK AND JUST BETA THIS ALREADY!, Oh, Orange canon is also impossible to find, Tony Stark Doesn't Like Being Handed Things, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, and introspectiony or whatever that tag is, for reals, or something, seven hours, totes weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summaries are hard and can totes bite me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Drabble for whatserface YT2013

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/gifts).



> Okay, so like, I tried to get a beta for, like, ever in chat, and no one would help me, so, like, you're going to have to just take it, as is. I dunno, I'm so tired I, like, just copy pastered the story in. I don't even know what it says. You know, how when you get that tired, THAT tired? I should speel. Sleep. Oh my cod! Sleep! Yes, like, so much.
> 
> So, yeah, it isn't beta reaad.

Stacey stared out through the windows of the shuttle at the asteroid field. She could make this, if she just concentrated. The route wasn't any harder than any other she had faced over the years, but this time the challenge was more challenging because of the audience.

And also the great danger involved, because she was literally going to be reisking all of their lives on this dangfool stunt that was likely going to get them all killd.

But if she made it, she would be a hero, and the day would be saved. So there was that.

Taking a deep breath, SStacey grabed the controls and the ship leapt forward. To her destiny.

 

[TO BETA NOTES: Okay, so like, I realize that this is supposed to be a drabble, but can't it be longer? Like, aren't there drabbles that are over 100 words? I'm sure that's totes a thing. Also, do I have to write for Orange? I know they requested it, but Orange is just so stupied! And I can't even find the canon! Can't I just, like, write them Gold instread? Or Indigo? I could do Indigo.

Okay, and also, I'm totes not sure about this whole introspections thing. Am I doing that right? Because you're supposed to take a thing that actually happened and show the character thinking through it, or something, yeah? So that's what this is? But isn't that kind of stupid? I mean, like, we alaready saw the moment on the show. Do8 we need to know what they were thinking too? Especially for Orange, cause its an audio thingy. So we only hear everything anyway. Shouldn't I be writing about what it looks like and stuff? I know you told me introspection was easier, but I'm just really not sure.

Ooh, hey, did you see the game last Sunday? Colin is totally a hotty McHotterson! So is Ryan! I should be writing about Ryan right now. Did anyone request him? Okay, I'm going to send this to you, and you should give me your feedback real quick so I can write something about Ryan.

Also, are you sure that Stacey is spelled right? I know that's how whatsername put it in the letter, but doesn't the e look wrong? I dunno. Check on that for me please. And on the name of the planet that this happened by. I know I totes don't have room for it if I only do this in 100 words, but we're going to change that, right? Anyway, just figure it out for me, will ya?]

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, hey, if anyone out there wants to beta read this, for reals, just, like, hit me up in chat or something, and we'll, like, get er done. Better late, than never, right? Or however that saying goes.


End file.
